


For the Win

by Grasshopper01



Series: Newlywed Games [3]
Category: Sanditon (TV 2019), Sanditon - Jane Austen
Genre: F/M, Sidlotte sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:36:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29609532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grasshopper01/pseuds/Grasshopper01
Summary: Married Sidlotte.Sidney's next play.
Relationships: Charlotte Heywood/Sidney Parker
Series: Newlywed Games [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009182
Comments: 114
Kudos: 138





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A little tease to get us started... 😏

**Charlotte**

Charlotte awoke to find herself alone in their bed. It did not happen often, but since being back in Sanditon, their mornings had gone one of two ways - she would be slowly drawn from her slumber by Sidney's hands and mouth on any and every part of her body, or she would wake to a note saying he had gone for an early swim. 

She stretched and turned to see the note in his sweeping hand, telling her he would return shortly. She picked it up, held it to her lips, and closed her eyes, thinking of the weeks since they had wed. They had spent most of their time traveling - their wedding trip, then their stints in London, first with Lady Susan, then with Lord and Lady Babington, with a trip to Willingden in between. But it had been lovely to get back to Sanditon. They had settled very nicely into their new home (just a short walk to the cove), and into married life. 

While Charlotte would have liked to stay in bed and wait for Sidney to return, her tummy rumbled and she knew they had a full day in store. So, she got up and began her morning routine. 

She had just excused her maid, Emilie, when Sidney returned, looking at once relaxed and invigorated.

He walked over to where she sat at her dressing table and leaned down to give her a quick kiss. "Good morning, love."

"Good morning." Charlotte felt a thrill as she watched him remove his coat. His shirt was damp underneath and clung to his arms and chest. His hair was wet and curly. She loved it.

She tried to busy herself with the final touches on her clothes and hair but was distracted, her eyes flitting to where Sidney had stripped off his clothes and was donning fresh, dry ones. He went to sit in his chair by the hearth to put on his boots.

Charlotte had finished with her morning preparations and glanced up to see him watching her in the mirror. His eyes were a bit dark, and Charlotte felt a flutter stir inside and she smiled, flushing.

Sidney smiled. "Come here."

Charlotte rose, walked over, and squealed in surprise when he pulled her into his lap and captured her mouth in a kiss that made her fingers curl into his shirt and her thighs squeeze together in want.

When they finally pulled apart, they were both breathing heavily. Sidney cupped her face with his hand and stroked her cheek with his thumb. Charlotte turned her head to place a kiss in his palm, her tongue flicking out just slightly. She hummed at the salty taste of his skin.

Looking up at him through her lashes and brushing his nose with her own, she whispered, "Perhaps I should have waited in bed for you, after all."

Sidney chuckled. "No. That would have tested my resolve greatly."

Charlotte pulled back slightly and laughed. "Your resolve? For what?" She fiddled with the tie of his shirt, her finger sneaking under to stroke the warm skin beneath.

His face got serious, and Charlotte sat up in his lap. "What is it? You're making me nervous."

"It's nothing like that." He smiled reassuringly. "But, I've decided."

Charlotte narrowed her eyes. "Decided _what_ , exactly?"

Sidney ran his hand down her arm, and she shivered. "Remember our last day in London?" He leaned in and brushed his lips over her ear and whispered, "...our last night in London?"

His voice was warm and dark and deep, and Charlotte whimpered and began to tremble. Of course she remembered! The memories of that night stole her breath and her voice, and all she could do was nod. 

Sidney's eyes were so dark as he trailed a finger down her cheek, to her neck, to dance along the top of her bodice. "And I reminded you that the next play was mine…"

Charlotte's eyes fluttered closed and she wantonly pressed toward his hand. 

"Charlotte, look at me."

She forced her eyes open, and up to his face, to see a fascinating combination of smugness and barely contained control.

"Today is the day." His eyes slid down to his hand on her breast, as his fingers brushed back and forth where her nipple was hiding. "I had to take a swim and I needed to hold you for a few moments to prepare, because…" He withdrew his hand. "I intend to tell you all day how I plan to ravish you tonight. But I won't touch you until we are back here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my. 😏🔥❤


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go. 😏

**Sidney**

Sidney's heart was hammering in his chest, as he lifted Charlotte from his lap. She seemed a bit dazed. She wobbled a little on her feet, so he steadied her, standing with her, holding her lightly at the waist. When she had her feet under her properly, he started for the door. 

"Come, we should really head down to breakfast." He looked back to see her following, still dazed. 

But when they reached the door, she put her hand up on the door to halt them. She looked up at him, eyes glazed, and her brow furrowed a little. "Wait. You're… going to do what?"

Sidney clasped his hands behind his back. They were already tingling to touch her. "What am I going to do today? I said, I'm going to tell you, all day long, how I plan to touch you…," he moved in closer, crowded her up against the door, "....taste you…," his face was so close to hers that he could feel her breath, "....take you…tonight...," her lips were so close, "...again, and again." She moaned. "But, I'm not going to touch you...or kiss you...until we return here."

Charlotte blinked slowly. He could see her trying to think. "But...we'll be gone all day."

"Mmhmm." Sidney reached up and allowed himself one concession, sweeping the tendril of hair that had already escaped its pin back into place around her ear. "So, shall we go ahead and get started?" She looked at him, confused. He clarified. "With breakfast?"

He offered her his arm and she looked at him and then at his arm. She took it, holding on tighter than usual.

**Charlotte**

Breakfast was...deliciously tense. Charlotte fought to keep her fingers from picking apart her pastry, and her hands from trembling as she held her cup. 

She snuck numerous glances at Sidney, but he seemed, frustratingly, unaffected. In fact he did not say a word, until Thompson came in to clear away dishes. Sidney asked him for a moment.

"Thompson, please pass on to Mrs Farley that Mrs Parker and I request dinner be laid out simply - sandwiches, fruit, and the like. We will serve ourselves. So, as soon as that is prepared, the staff is dismissed for the evening." 

Thompson nodded. "Of course, sir," then retreated to the kitchen.

Charlotte had watched the exchange, curiously. 

Sidney stood and came behind Charlotte's chair to pull it out for her. "I hope you don't mind my making that request." 

"No, of course not," she murmured.

And then before she could stand, Sidney leaned close and whispered, "Because, I wager we will not make it through dinner. And if I want to have you on this table, or in my lap in my chair, I don't want any surprise appearances."

"Oh," was all Charlotte could come up with. 

Sidney chuckled darkly. "Come, love. We have a busy day."

*** 

"And as you can see, these apartments at the furthest end were salvageable." Tom had been going on for almost an hour, showing her and Sidney around the Terrace, what had been left of it, and what was being restored and rebuilt.

Charlotte was trying her best to pay attention, but it was proving exceedingly difficult. She had to make herself think of anything but what Sidney had said to her so far that day. Not only to keep focused on the important information Tom was sharing about Sanditon, but to keep herself from perpetually blushing.

Tom shouting out Mr Stringer's name drew her from her own thoughts. 

Tom turned to her and Sidney. "I'm sorry. I need to speak to Stringer about the supply order. I'll be back shortly." He waved them on vigorously. "Please continue." And then he was gone.

She breathed a sigh of relief, as they walked on, meandering through the halls and rooms.

Charlotte looked around. Lots of work had been done over the last few months, that much was evident. She reached out and ran her hand along the trim around a nearby door. The work was truly beautiful.

She looked over to where Sidney stood and caught him watching her, his gaze trained on her hand as it stroked the smooth wood.

Then his eyes slid up to meet hers. "Come with me." 

Her breathing accelerated quickly, the excitement and anticipation about what Sidney might say or do next making her insides flip-flop. 

He led her down a nearby hall and ducked them into a little alcove. Again, he crowded her with his long body, not touching her, but she could feel the heat emanating from him. She backed up against the wall, and he braced his hands on either side of her. She could see the tightness of his shoulders, the darkness of his eyes. He was watching her breasts press against her dress. 

His voice was as deep and sinful as she had ever heard it, when he finally spoke. "I cannot wait to get you out of these clothes. I can't decide if I want to remove them so slowly that you whimper..." He squeezed his eyes shut, briefly. "God, I love it when you do that. Or do I loosen them just enough to pull your dress down so I can get my hands on your breasts? Either way, I'm going to worship them, they're so beautiful…" 

He brought a hand down and let it hover just above her chest. Charlotte thought she would scream with the desire for him to touch her...just a little. But he didn't. He just kept talking…

"I'm going to roll your nipples between my fingers until they are hard peaks under my thumb, then take them in my mouth and suckle until you're begging me not to stop." 

Charlotte's legs were weak. She reached out and fisted the sides of his jacket. Otherwise, she might just slip to the floor. She wanted every single thing he had said. She watched his tongue sweep out to lick his full lower lip, and was pulling herself up to him when--

"Sidney?! Charlotte?" Tom's voice broke through their sensuous moment. 

Blessedly, it sounded far off.

" _Fuck._ " Sidney peeked around the corner, then looked back at her. 

Charlotte looked at him. She wasn't sure if she wanted the floor to swallow her up or for Sidney to toss her skirts up and take her against the wall.

He chuckled, as if he could read her mind. "We have a minute before he finds us."

He came back to stand close to her...asked if she was alright. But he still did not touch her. Charlotte was both wickedly thrilled and disappointed.

*** 

Charlotte sat in the drawing room at Trafalgar House, book in hand. She reread the same page she had been on for ten minutes before closing it with a sigh.

Sidney had suggested she go ahead and visit with Mary while he and Tom finished their tours of the building projects. And after their nearly interrupted moment in the alcove, Charlotte had been agreeable, not really _wanting_ to leave Sidney, but afraid her heightened state would have been so obvious, even Tom would notice. 

Mary had sat with her for a while, talking over tea, asking about their travels, her family. But eventually, she had been called away to handle some household duties.

So now, she sat alone, with nothing but her thoughts, and an ache that would not quit.

Charlotte ran her hand down her skirts, over her thigh, absently. But the pressure felt good, and she sighed. She reached up and ran a finger along the neckline of her dress and smiled, the words Sidney had spoken to her in the alcove coming back to her with crystal clarity.

"That is quite a smile."

Charlotte gasped and jumped at Sidney's voice, turning to find him leaning in the doorway. 

"What could you possibly be thinking about to warrant such a smile?" He walked over slowly and lowered himself onto the settee next to her.

Charlotte didn't answer. 

Sidney looked around. "Where's Mary?"

"She had some household things to see to. So, I was just passing the time reading…" Charlotte held up the book. "...and...thinking."

"About…?" Sidney arched an eyebrow.

Charlotte flushed. "You know, very well." She glanced around, knowing they were alone, but needing to double check. "What you've said."

Sidney pursed his lips, then scooted closer to her. When she felt his nose brush her hair, she inhaled sharply. His lips were right by her ear when he said, "Do you want to hear more?"

He wasn't even touching her, really, and yet she felt a rush of wetness pool between her legs. She pressed her thighs together. Her eyes felt heavy, but she glanced around again before she breathed out, " _Yes._ "

"Where were we, then? Oh, yes. Your breasts. I think I will want you completely naked for the remainder of the night. I want to kiss every inch of your glorious body."

Charlotte whimpered softly.

A low growl rumbled in his chest pressed to her shoulder. "Holy hell, Charlotte, I intend to wring that sound from you all night long. If I was not afraid someone could walk in at any moment, I would lift your skirts and run my hand up your thigh and---"

"Sidney...please." Charlotte shifted in the seat, turning in toward him, seeking his closeness. 

Sidney stopped for a moment and she thought he might not say anymore. But instead, he lowered his voice even more. "Are you wet for me?"

Charlotte nodded weakly, the sensations and images his words were evoking so intense, tears pricked her eyes. 

Sidney breathed out into her hair. "Good."

*** 

Charlotte stared out across the cliff top as their carriage ambled along to Lady Denham's. It was actually a lovely day, and any other day, if Sidney had suggested they take the carriage, she would have scoffed, and insisted they walk. However, at this point, Charlotte was beginning to see exactly how much forethought her husband had put into his plan. Because the truth was plain: she never would have been able to walk all over Sanditon. Not this day.

Her legs felt like jelly; and they had since the moment he had purposefully tipped his hand. Her body was so aroused, every inch tingled, inside and out. She almost could not stand it. And the rest of the afternoon would be the greatest test. But she _wanted_ more. 

Arriving at Lady Denham's, Charlotte took Sidney's hand as she stepped down from the carriage. It was the extent of his hands on her all day, and while the simple touch thrilled her, she noticed immediately his restraint. No gentle squeeze, no tender stroke. He was playing this to the fullest.

The invitation to Lady D's was a picnic in the garden with several guests. Charlotte knew most every one, including Lord and Lady Babington, and enjoyed pleasant conversations, one after the other all afternoon. 

Occasionally, she would look around to find Sidney chatting with a gentleman or two. But then he would look up and their eyes would meet, and her just tempered arousal would cause her cheeks to tinge pink, and she would have to look away. 

The evening was fast approaching, which surprised Charlotte, because up until this point, her desire to make it back to their home, to finally have Sidney's touch, for him to make good on his word… his _words_... had made the time trudge by excruciatingly slowly. 

"Excuse me, ladies." Sidney interrupted Charlotte, Esther, and a Lady Cameron. "If I may, I'd like to steal my wife away for a turn about the garden?"

Esther gave Charlotte a knowing smirk. "Of course, Mr Parker. I'm sure Lord Babington is eager for us to be on our way, anyway." She took Charlotte's hands in hers. "Please write, Charlotte. And the Parkers are always welcome to visit."

"I will. And thank you." Charlotte gave her friend a smile, and said goodbye to Lady Cameron, before turning to fall in step with Sidney. She missed his hand at her back, but she took his offered arm.

"I love roses." Charlotte stopped and leaned down to inhale the fragrant scent.

"You know what I love about these particular roses?" Sidney asked quietly, almost reverently. 

She watched Sidney barely run a fingertip along the pink petals. She had never been jealous of a flower before. 

Sidney turned his eyes to her as he spoke. "This is the same color as the blush that rushes over every part of your body when I touch you, when your body is sweating, chasing your release beneath me... or above me…. And I intend to see both tonight."

*** 

This had to be what spontaneous combustion felt like. Charlotte was seated in the carriage on their way home. Sidney had instructed her to close her eyes and was talking.

Still talking. 

He described in detail how she tasted on his tongue, how she felt around him when he pressed into her.

She had taken to touching herself by this point. To which Sidney cursed filthily, but encouraged. She ran her hands across her chest, her breasts, pressing, pulling. And just as she was about to let her legs fall open and touch the most aching spot, their carriage came to a stop and Sidney grabbed her hand before it could find its intended destination. 

Her eyes slid open, to find him devouring her from head to toe with his heated gaze. 

"Thank God." He groaned. "We're home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I'm not mistaken, Sidney is in it to win it. 😅


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, my friends...I know I left you all in a bit of a state, so hopefully this satisfies. 🤣
> 
> Fair warning, this is 4k words (give or take) of nothing but Sidlotte sex. So, if that's not you're thing, stop now. (Although, I don't know how you got here, otherwise. Especially if you've read more than one of my fics. 🤣🤣🤣)
> 
> That being said - Enjoy. 😘

**Sidney**

Sidney shut the front door and took long strides down the hall and back, quickly assessing.

He took one look at his panting wife.

"Well. The foyer it is, then," he murmured, as he tossed his hat, untied and whipped off his cravat, and they met, all hands and lips and tongues and breaths.

Sidney picked her up and set her down quickly on the console. "Lift your skirts," he rasped out before his mouth took hers again, urgent - devouring, really, reveling in her taste.

He quickly undid the buttons of his fall and, holding her to him with one hand around her back, reached between them, positioned himself and entered her, fast and hard, the feel of her around his length dragging a gratified, " _fuck,_ " from his lips.

She moaned, long and low.

Sidney tried to breathe. He raked his eyes over her, wanting to remember this moment, forever. Her eyes squeezed tight, lips swollen and parted, breasts heaving, hands clenching the edge of the table, knuckles white, her skirts bunched around her waist, her curls, wet, and his cock buried inside her.

He wanted to savor this moment. He really did.

But when Charlotte began babbling, "...needing you…. inside me… please… I need to…," and he felt her walls begin to flutter around him when he hadn't even moved - he was gone. He stroked into her, deep, once, twice. And on the third, with their groans filling the foyer, they both came undone.

Sidney held Charlotte close for several moments, both of them trembling. He rested his forehead to hers, brushed their lips together, lightly. He winced and she gasped as he withdrew, their arousal barely sated by the quick release.

"No…," Charlotte protested, leaning into him and tightening her legs around his hips to keep him close.

Sidney laughed softly at her ear. "Come." He extracted himself from her embrace, and reached up, brushing his thumb along her cheek. "I have lots of plans, and I believe they will be most comfortably accomplished in bed."

She looked up at him, her eyes warm and dazed. "Good."

He laughed, and took her hand, leading her, intertwining their fingers, stroking the soft inside of her wrist with his thumb. He had missed that.

He wasted no time, walking quickly, almost so that Charlotte had to double her steps to keep up. Once inside their door, he picked her up, her legs instinctively wrapping around his waist, her ass filling his hands. He captured her mouth with his, his tongue sweeping into her mouth, tasting her. 

Charlotte's arms wrapped around his neck. She pulled herself into him, and Sidney could feel the heat between them. He slowed the kiss, pulling back to suck her bottom lip into his mouth, release it, then brush his nose to hers. 

"You know," he whispered between brushing her lips with his, "we've gotten a bit off course." He trailed his lips from her mouth down her neck and pressed a kiss to her pulse, feeling it beat wildly under his lips.

He carried Charlotte to the bed, setting her down. He knelt before her, and gave her a smirk. "I believe, first, I said I wanted to remove your clothes. Slowly." And he reached under her skirts and began removing her stockings. 

When her legs were bare, he moved to sit behind her on the bed, putting his hands to the buttons of her dress and methodically working one after the other, tasting every inch of skin he uncovered, until he could lift the dress over her head. He pulled laces loose until her stays fell open and she pulled her arms free, tossing the garment aside. 

When she was left in only her chemise, he settled back on the bed, drew her back into the space between his legs, and began removing the pins from her hair. With every pin, he placed a kiss on her shoulders or neck, the spot below her ear, her jaw. She shivered and gasped beneath his touch, whispered his name. He smiled at the goosebumps rising along her skin, the sound of his name on her lips, her hands trailing along his legs, alternately gripping and releasing, her palms running down his thighs. 

When her hair finally laid in waves around her shoulders, he pulled her back flush against him, reached around her, and slowly began to edge the chemise up her legs. When the hem reached her upper thighs, he placed featherlight touches to the skin he revealed. 

Sidney rested his chin on her shoulder, listening to her breathe shallowly, watching her thighs rub together as he pulled the chemise up and up, til finally her dark curls were exposed. 

They were too tempting. He pressed his hands under the chemise to her abdomen, and she gasped, the soft flesh contracting beneath his palms. His hands roamed, one hand up to cup her breast, the other sinking down into the curls between her legs, and Charlotte arched into his touch, filling his hand with her breast, and drawing her legs up, letting them fall open for him.

Sidney shuddered, his whole body responding to the feel of her in his hands, under his fingers. He drew gentle circles between her legs, swirling over her folds, between them, finding her swollen nub.

Charlotte's hand came up to tangle in the hair at the back of his head. She turned toward him, and they met, mouths seeking.

Sidney pressed his fingers to her, teasing her opening, and she whimpered against his lips. 

Sidney hummed at the sound. "Yes…I want that… Let me hear you."

She whimpered again, into his mouth, as his fingers sped up against her, in her, and he pressed quick kisses from her lips to the soft spot below her ear. He nipped the tender skin with his teeth, and she gasped, her fingers tightening in his hair.

He could feel her working against his hand, her hips rolling between his, her bum rubbing against his cock with every movement. Her wet walls began to grip his finger. She was biting his lip, sucking. He pressed even deeper, a second finger joining the one inside her, his palm rubbing against her. She was gasping, lips parted against his.

Then, his hand still holding her breast, he pinched the nipple and pulled lightly, at the same moment his fingers stroked deep inside her. And she came, jerking against him, clenching around his fingers, soft cries punctuating every spasm. 

She whimpered as lingering tremors rippled over her body. He took her breaths, still coming in short bursts, into his mouth. 

His hand slid from her breast back to the soft flesh of her tummy, just resting as she calmed, still rocking every few moments on his hand, her hips tight to his. 

Charlotte moaned, and her head fell back to his shoulder, when he removed his hand from between her legs.

Sidney turned his head toward hers, pressing a kiss to her hair. He held her to him with his one arm around her waist, and wiped his hand down his pant leg. 

They sat that way for a few minutes, even though he was unbearably hard. He tried to focus instead on her breathing as it slowed, and her sighs, her fingers trailing soothingly back and forth on his arm that was wrapped around her. 

But then she spoke, "You haven't finished undressing me." And she shifted, turning in his arms. She sat back on her heels, brought her hands up to cup his face. She placed a soft kiss to his lips, and whispered, "And I want to be naked in your arms." 

So, Sidney held her gaze as he lightly ran his hands up her thighs to the hem of the chemise at her waist. She raised her arms, and he lifted it off of her. 

He swallowed thickly, his eyes wandering over her body. His naked wife was kneeling between his legs in their bed, and the sight somehow made his rock hard cock even harder. He groaned. 

She ran her hands up his thighs and leaned into him, and Sidney tangled his hand into her hair, drawing her in for a kiss that quickly turned deep, tongues twirling and stroking, until he suddenly broke away, gasping "Fuck, I need you."

Charlotte leaned into him, brushed her lips over his, and whispered, "Then take me."

Sidney was sure he had never moved so fast in his life. Sweeping Charlotte around, he flipped them over and laid her down. He kissed down her body, as he backed off the bed and stood. 

He removed his clothes swiftly, keeping his eyes on his wife the whole time. He watched her eyes follow his every movement, watched her breasts rise and fall with each breath. He watched her pull her bottom lip between her teeth at the sight of him, and her legs part as he climbed onto the bed and came over her. 

He was trembling in anticipation, his hand shaking as he swept her leg up and pressed it wide, and entered her in one, deep stroke. 

Charlotte cried out and Sidney groaned. She was wet...so wet. And so hot and snug around him. He pushed in, again and again, feeling like he could not get enough, could not be close enough. She arched under him, her breasts rising to meet him and he captured a nipple, grazing it with his teeth, then closing his mouth around it to suck firmly. Her fingers skimmed through his hair, down to his shoulders, coming to rest on his upper arms, holding on tightly as he fucked her.

Sidney pushed a hand under her backside, grabbing a round cheek to hold her fast as he rolled his hips against hers, his length sheathed fully, her body caressing him as he thrusted deep. He could feel himself tensing.

He dipped his head to take her mouth with his, his tongue sweeping in, and groaning as she met him, her delightful whimpers vibrating under his lips. They licked, and nipped, and sucked. 

"Jesus. I'm close." Sidney grunted, trying to hold out for her, even as his hips began to lose their rhythm. 

But when Charlotte grabbed his hand and pushed it between them, into the curls above where they were joined, threading her fingers with his to stroke herself… Sidney erupted. 

"Fuck, Charlotte….!" Sidney worked her clit together with her, as he felt stream after stream empty from his body into hers. 

Charlotte's breaths were coming shallow and sharp and she choked out, "Keep going, Sidney….. don't stop, don't stop."

Hell would freeze over before he stopped. 

He ground harder and deeper. He circled her swollen nub faster and tighter. Then with one more drag of his cock and snap of his hips, she shattered beneath him, pulling herself tight up to him, shaking, sobbing with pleasure, her walls milking him of anything he might have had left.

They collapsed as one, a shuddering, trembling, slick heap of arms and hands and legs and lips and tongues.

They continued to move together, kissing and touching, as their breathing returned to a more moderate pace.

Sidney, remembering his weight pressing on Charlotte, pulled himself off to her side and landed face first into the bed with a moan, his arm still thrown over her waist. He turned his head and she did the same and they gazed at one another. She reached over to run her fingers through his damp hair, while his hand laid across her chest, his fingers drawing circles around her breast. 

Sidney shifted, when Charlotte took his hand from her breast, brought it to her lips, and rolled toward him and whispered, "Is this normal?" She lowered her eyes, then looked at him through her lashes. "I feel like I can't have enough. I mean, you have brought me to the highest heights, and yet I still crave more of you."

Sidney smiled, his insides flooded with warmth and love for this woman. He scooted closer to her and brushed a strand of hair from her face. "If I were physically capable, I would spend every second of every day and every night fulfilling that craving." He chuckled. "As it is, I will need a few minutes." He paused and took in her beauty, reaching up to cup her cheek and run his thumb across her full lip. "And I don't know if it is _normal_ , but I'm very glad it is this way for you and me."

He watched her eyes close slowly, and she whispered, "Well, then."

"Well, then." He stroked her hair and watched her. And within minutes, their breathing had evened and slowed, and they slept.

*** 

Sidney awoke slowly. He wasn't sure what time it was, although he could tell it was likely not even midnight.

Charlotte was curled into his side, her leg thrown over his thighs. Her hair was spread out like a blanket over his chest. 

He considered going back to sleep, but then his stomach rumbled, reminding him that they had missed dinner altogether. So, he slid out from under Charlotte's lithe body, careful not to wake her. He slipped on his robe and wet a cloth, planning to wash up and go down to grab the tray of food. But when he glanced back to the bed, he saw that Charlotte had awakened, as well, and was watching him move about the room.

He smiled. "Good evening, love. I was going to go down and grab our dinner. Are you hungry?"

She stretched, and Sidney was glad the water was cold, as he turned away to wash himself, trying to keep his heart rate in check. Jesus, Charlotte was right. The ache… the need… it just didn't quit.

Charlotte spoke from behind him, "I'll come with you. Just give me a moment to freshen up, as well."

Sidney watched as she slipped into her robe, and he passed her a fresh cloth, pressing a kiss to her forehead as he went to bank the fire.

When she was ready, they walked hand in hand down to the dining room and found the covered trays of food left by Mrs Farley and Thompson. 

They each grabbed a sandwich and some fruit. They ate in companionable silence, Sidney sitting in his usual spot and Charlotte choosing to stand at the sideboard while she finished off her half sandwich.

He watched her, rising and falling on her toes, almost dancing, humming as she licked her fingers, and he felt himself stir under his robe. 

No. The need did not quit.

"Come sit." Sidney motioned her over. Maybe if she sat, she wouldn't be so distracting?

She gave him a sidelong glance and walked over to him. But to his dismay - or delight, truth be told - instead of sitting in the chair opposite him, she pushed his plate out of the way and sat down on the table in front of him. Sidney shifted in his seat, his cock now fully awake. 

Charlotte looked at him and brought her apple to her mouth and took a bite, never taking her eyes off of his. She chewed slowly and held it out to him. He reached up and took it, taking a bite and handing it back. She took it and scooted to the edge of the table, placing her feet on his chair on either side of his thighs. She took another bite and then set the apple down on the table. She fingered the panels of her robe. 

Sidney knew he was in trouble.

"You know, there was actually something you said today, even before you talked about undressing me." She parted her robe slightly, and Sidney could see the smooth skin from her clavicle, down the valley between her breasts, all the way to the tie at her waist. 

Sidney's breathing doubled.

"You said something about having me on the table... or in your lap." She untied the belt and let the robe slip from her shoulders.

But Sidney's breath left him in a whoosh when she let her legs fall open in front of him and the remaining fabric of the robe slipped from her legs, leaving her bare before his very eyes.

Sidney took her in - her breasts, round, the nipples already hard, seemingly begging for his lips. Her tiny waist, her curls, her wet, swollen folds...also begging for his lips. 

And desire engulfed him. He slid forward in his seat, his shoulders edging her thighs open further. He ran his hands up along the back of her calves. He leaned forward and pressed a kiss above her navel. Her soft tummy rippled in response to his touch, and she grabbed the back of his head. 

Sidney pressed his cheek to the warm skin, her scent filling him, making his blood race. He sat that way for just a moment, relishing it. 

Then he looked up. "So, which do you prefer?" 

Charlotte's eyes were dark and mischievous. "What if we start with your tongue and the table, and we finish with your…," She hesitated and blushed. "...cock… and your lap?"

Sidney thought he might come. He loved when Charlotte worked up the nerve to talk dirty. She was fiery, but she was still proper, so it was a wicked thrill to hear the odd illicit word.

"As my lady wishes." And he placed a hand flat on her stomach to push her back on the table. 

Sidney settled in, placing kisses on the inside of her thighs, before licking a slow stripe into her folds. 

He watched her arch off the table, as she moaned, "Yes, Sidney….."

He feasted on her, nibbling and sucking, licking and swirling. Charlotte ran her fingers through his hair, gripped it, pressed and pushed. She whimpered and moaned. But just when Sidney felt the telltale signs of her impending release, she pulled back and pushed him away more forcefully, gasping, "Enough!"

Sidney pulled her up and sat back as she slid from the table. They worked together to push off his robe, then she straddled his lap and took him in. She sagged against him.

When she didn't move, he raised a hand and lifted her face to look at him. "Are you alright?" 

Charlotte blinked slowly. "More than…. Just the fullness takes my breath away."

Sidney drew her flush to him. "Put your arms around me." And she did. And he held her close. 

He held her to him with one hand and let his other hand roam, from the dip between the cheeks of her bum to her shoulder, around to run his fingers along the fullness of the outside of her breast, to brush his thumb over the nipple.

The joining was intense. She was tight, already on the verge of her peak. Her hips rolled languidly in his lap, and his length was enveloped by her, moving infinitesimally, the tip touching her as deep as he could go.

They breathed each other in, their foreheads pressed together, noses touching, lips brushing. 

Sidney felt every movement, every pulse, every throb. He felt the shift of her hips from rolling, to pressing, writhing. And each sensation was magnified by the delicious sounds that she made, pressed to his ear, her gasps giving way to soft whines.

Then, all at once, Charlotte pushed up, dragged her heat along his length and slid back down on him quickly, and they both came, her walls squeezing him and his cock filling her. They held each other, sharing kisses and quiet words, until they both shivered from the chill. 

Sidney picked her up, grabbed the half eaten apple, and carried her to their room.

**Charlotte**

The morning light filtered into their room and Charlotte opened her eyes slowly. 

Her body was half draped over Sidney, her breasts pressed between them, her cheek resting on his chest, her nose brushing his neck. His Adam's apple bobbed just in front her face as he swallowed in his sleep. One of her legs was pressed along the outside of his leg, and the other was cradled between his. She smiled and sighed in contentment.

She laid quiet, for several more minutes, simply enjoying their closeness, until she heard his breathing change, indicating he was awake, and she hummed at the sudden twitching against her hip. She let her fingers walk along his chest and pass lightly over his nipple and then circle into the light dusting of hair across his chest. She knew he was fully awake when he growled and grabbed her by the waist, hauling her on top of him. 

She laughed, stretching out on him, settling. "Good morning."

He smiled and threaded both hands into her hair and pulled her down for a kiss, "Good morning, love." They kissed easily, and she buried her face in his neck, kissing him lightly, there.

His hands swept down her body to her ass, and she rubbed herself on top of him. Truly, she would never get enough.

"There was one more thing I mentioned yesterday that we did not get to." Sidney's voice was deep and dark and gravelly in the early morning, and she felt herself getting wet.

"Mmmm...and what was that?" Charlotte raised up, bracing herself above him, giving him an excitedly curious look.

"You…" He let his gaze slide down her body to take in her position. "...above me."

Charlotte quirked an eyebrow. "Well, isn't this serendipitous."

Sidney grinned. "Very." And she felt his hands guide her to raise up along his length.

She reached down to position the head of his cock at her entrance and began to lower herself onto him, preparing to feel the fullness that she longed for. 

But she gasped a little, and Sidney stopped, immediately. "Do I hurt you?"

Charlotte smiled and eased the rest of the way down. "No, just tender… I do believe we have set a new standard for ourselves…." She began to move, gently, glad to be in control of the depth and speed of their coupling. "...although, I don't see how we would ever get… anything….. else….done..." She gasped, already feeling Sidney beginning to throb inside her, and her own pleasure mounting.

She circled her hips on his, lazily, until waves of bliss washed over her, warm and soothing, and Sidney followed, not far behind, rocking into her tenderly.

Charlotte leaned down and kissed him softly. "I love you, Sidney."

Sidney's arms enveloped her. "And I love you."

Charlotte laid her head on his chest and listened to his heart beat. She let her mind drift and wander and suddenly giggled. 

Sidney chuckled and asked, "What is so funny?"

Charlotte raised her head and propped her chin in her hands. "So, who is the winner?"

Sidney's brow furrowed, "Winner of what?"

Charlotte laughed. "This!" And she motioned with her hand to indicate what was between them.

Sidney threw back his head and laughed. He laughed so much that he had to turn onto his side, and Charlotte slid off of him, landing next to him in the bed, now laughing, as well. He held her to him, however and they snuggled into each other as their laughter subsided.

When they had quieted, Sidney cupped her cheek, and Charlotte felt his loving gaze all the way to her toes, as he said, "My love, these are the best games, because no matter whether I _win_ or _lose_ , I always win, with you as my prize." He looked at her, carefully. "And I hope you feel the same."

Charlotte smiled, and wiggled closer into his arms. "I absolutely do. So, I win."

Sidney pressed a kiss to her forehead. "And I win." 

Charlotte ran her fingers down to his stomach and he jumped. "And I win."

Then Sidney's fingers found her sides and Charlotte shrieked, as he tickled her mercilessly. He held her tight. "I win."

And so it went. And they celebrated their mutual victory, kissing, touching and lounging in bed the rest of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See, no losers around here. 😉
> 
> (Well, except Eliza. She ain't gettin none of this. 😏)
> 
> I hope you have enjoyed the Newlywed Games. I sure have! 
> 
> Be on the lookout for new stuff and continuing wip's. 
> 
> Oh, and...  
> PS - the untied and whipped off cravat goes out to the ladies who were talking about it on Twitter the other day. (Damn if I can't remember who, though. 😭)  
> PPS - the "gratified _fuck_ " goes out to Panstick...because she's awesome, and we have a mutual appreciation for Sidney saying fuck. 🤣😘
> 
> As always, kudos and comments welcome and appreciated. ❤


End file.
